The Difference A Little Memory Can Make
by loverofeevee
Summary: Harry stumbles across a rather helpful potion in his search to remember his school work better. Who'd a thought a little memory would make such a difference in a person's life.


The Difference A Little Memory Can Make

"_**MEMORY EASE POTION**_

_**Having problems remembering the simplest of detail? Fed up with having to read and re-read something over and over to get it firmly in your head? Well this might be the potion for you. Simply follow this twenty step guide over the course of three days and you will have the opportunity to remember everything you've seen and read since the day you were born! No catch!"**_

Harry read on to find easy to follow instructions and a list of ingredients. The "catch" with this potion, even though it supposedly had none, was that the ingredients were very hard to come by for a budding fifteen year old Hogwarts student.

'I did promise myself that I'd go easy on my money. But this is too much of an opportunity to ignore. Hedwig, mind doing a bit of flying for me?'

He carefully stored all the ingredients in his trunk, mindful that some if tipped or bumped together they could bring the whole place down. At least he now had a good use for Dudley's old clothes. Finally Hedwig had brought the last ingredient and he was able to start. With Umbridge on the prowl he chose to copy Hermione and create the potion in Myrtle's bathroom. Surprisingly, he found it as easy as the book described. He figured it was a combination of clear instructions and no snarky potions master breathing down his neck. Three days later Harry added the last of the weeping willow bark and stirred the potion clockwise, keeping his movements slow and steady. He grinned when after seven minutes the potion turned a sparkling blue. This was probably the first potion he'd been able to make perfectly.

'It will be worth it girl, to get my grades up and maybe even to know a bit more about my parents'.

Hedwig hooted.

Harry carefully scooped the potion into vials, taking care not to spill any. If this truly worked then his friends would be the first to know. He placed the extra vials in his robes and cleaned up his things.

'Well, this is it. Fingers crossed girl'.

Harry tipped the potion into his mouth. If clouds had a taste, this would be it. His head felt light and floaty and for a worrying moment he thought it hadn't worked.

Then fifteen years worth of memories slammed into him like the Hogwarts Express.

"_There's no such thing as magic!"_

"_Albus, do you really think it safe, leaving him with these people? I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are..."_

"_The only family he has."_

"_Exactly. He's far better off growing up away from all of that. Until he is ready."_

"_Look Pet, we're getting money for him, and all that goat wrote was to make sure he was alive."_

"_Put him in the cupboard Pet. If he wants to live here he's going to earn his keep."_

"_He will not be going, I tell you! We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to all this rubbish!"_

"_Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was."_

"_Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!"_

"_Not in the restricted section. Happy Christmas."_

"_Well, you'd best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley!"_

"_No, Harry. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign."_

"_Little freak!"_

"_I didn't mean to blow her up, I just... lost control."_

"_Mysterious thing, time. Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the dark tower. You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen, and you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns, should do it, I think."_

"_You know, your father never set much store by the rules either. But he and your mother gave their lives to save yours. And gambling their sacrifice by wandering around the castle, unprotected, with a killer on the loose seems to me to be a pretty poor way to repay them."_

"_Put an end to it! Don't let Potter compete!"_

"_You heard Barty. The rules are clear."_

"_People change in the maze. Oh, find the cup if you can. But be very wary; you could just lose yourselves along the way."_

"_But you know happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, when one only remembers to turn on the light."_

"_Used properly, the power of Occlumency will help shield you from access or influence. In these lessons I will attempt to penetrate your mind. You will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself! Legillimens!"_

"_Veritaserum. Three drops of this and You-Know-Who himself would spill his darkest secrets. The use of it on a student is, regrettably, forbidden. However, should you eve steal from my personal stores again, my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice."_

"_Harry, you've seen the way that blood thirsty beast of hers is always lurking about. And now Scabbers is gone!"_

"_No spell can reawaken the dead, Harry. I trust you know that. Dark and difficult times lie ahead. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy."_

"_A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who've forgotten how to listen."_

"_That's right. Because deep down you know that you deserve to be punished. Don't you Mr. Potter?"_

"_There is nothing out there, dear! Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?"_

"_The Charges to the accused are as follows: that he did willingly, and in the full knowledge of the illegality of his actions, perform a Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle."_

"_It is not our abilities that show what we truly are. It is our choices."_

"_I had to see you off, didn't I? What's life without a little risk?"_

"_Harry, you are so loved. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, be safe. Be strong."_

"_Not Harry! Please, no, not Harry…I'll do anything!"_

Groaning Harry picked himself up from the floor and shakily stumbled to the sink to splash his face. Hedwig fluttered over and sat by the sink, giving him hoots of concern.

'Hedwig old girl, I'm not a happy wizard. There's one person in this entire castle that I can trust, and I think he'd benefit from this potion just as must as me'.

Harry pushed the hair over his head away, exposing the scar. He gave her a smirk.

'You're going to be busy girl. I've got a lot of letters to write. But, first things first'.

He concentrated hard on the link between him and Voldemort. Harry wasn't going to call himself a master at legilimency, but he was apparently good enough to slip past the mad man's pitiful defences without detection. Clearly Voldemort did not believe anyone would dare use legilimency on him. Harry rummaged around until he found the information he was looking for. In fact he found a little more than he was looking for, which was a nice bonus. Carefully he crept back out the man's head.

'That was easier than I expected. Time to get started'.

OOO

Three weeks later Harry received responses.

"_Mr Potter._

_All pilfering and embezzlement has been rectified. Our apologies for allowing this to continue. Your vaults have been returned to their rightful states. The instructions regarding your properties have been seen to and your emancipation has been approved._

_Welcome to adulthood, Lord Potter._

_Griphook, manager of Potter vaults."_

"_Lord Potter_

_All items retrieved and destroyed. Many thanks for sending the diadem to us. Good luck with the snake and his serpent._

_Ragnarok, Head of Gringotts."_

"_Mr Potter._

_My forces are ready to go at a word's notice. Your information was very helpful with our investigations. I shall await your signal. We'll get as many of the deatheaters as possible._

_In regards to your godfather, I will personally look into it._

_Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."_

'Mr Potter, are you paying attention?'

'Yes professor, six drops of hellebore and stir anticlockwise four times before lowering the heat to a simmer' Harry replied.

The potions master sneered but walked past. Harry gave a smirk to his friend, who smirked back. The memory ease potion worked a charm.

OOO

'Ready to show the world what a pair of kids can do?' Harry called.

'You bet I am' came the reply.

Wand at the ready they entered the hall of prophesies. Harry had no doubts in his mind that Voldemort would be arriving shortly. He was also very much aware that he and his friend had broken Merlin knows how many rules to get where they were, but he didn't care in the slightest.

'Wonder how many people know they have a prophesy about them?'

'Would be funny to see their faces. Here, I've found mine. Let's see how good your blasting spell had gotten' Harry replied.

His friend laughed and readied his attack as Harry threw the orb into the air. It shattered into sand sized pieces.

'Your aim's getting better mate'.

'It's a wonder what you can do when you're not held back by memory charms'.

Harry nodded his agreement and they wandered to the next room.

'What'd you reckon is taking them?'

'Dunno mate. Maybe we just got here early'.

They turned at the sound of pops and cracks.

'Here they are. How long you reckon it will take for old Mouldy to appear?'

'Hopefully long enough for me to blast that bitch Bellatrix down to hell where she belongs. Good luck mate'.

'There you are Potter. Hand over the prophesy'.

'Prophesy? What prophesy is that Lucius? I'm here cause you guys have my godfather'.

Laughter.

'Aww…wittle baby Potter all worried for his muttfather'.

'Hello Bellatrix, you see that funny veil at your side. Know what it is?'

'CONFRINGO!'

'Yeah that would be the veil of Death'.

What was left of Bellatrix lay scattered at their feet.

'At least most of her fell in'.

The deatheaters stared in shock.

'Now, you mentioned something about a prophesy Lucius. I suppose that means it's linked to me and old Mouldy huh?'

'You dare insult his name!'

Harry peered at the masked man.

'I have no idea who you are, but I can tell you that your all mighty Lord Voldemort is nothing more than a half blood called Tom Riddle'.

'You lie!'

Spells and curses darted around the room, smacking into walls and people.

'You holding up ok there mate?'

'No worries Harry! There'll be no stinging and tickle spells from me!'

'How long you reckon it will take for people to arrive?'

'Dunno. You'd think Snape would be quicker at passing along the message'.

They dodged out the room and headed for the atrium, what was left of the deatheaters at their heels.

CRACK!

'There's the bugger now! Took him long enough!'

'Ready with the sword?'

'And raring!'

'Harry Potter. Ready to die?'

'Have at me Mouldy!'

As his friend got into position Harry dodged cursed and hexes, taking down a few more deatheaters. He nodded at the signal.

'You trying to make me dance Mouldy? Hit me already!'

Voldemort snarled.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

'COM'ERE YOU GREAT SNAKE!'

Harry hit the floor the same time as Nagini's head. Voldemort's body followed soon after. The second teen watched as the remaining deatheaters fell in the backlash.

'Harry? Come on Harry you told me this would work. Harry if you're dead I'm bringing you back to life so I can strangle you!'

'Alright mate, I'm fine'.

'Harry thank Merlin! Don't you scare me like that!'

'Sorry. You ok?'

'I'm fine. Thought for a minute there she'd get me'.

'You were brilliant mate! Come help me up'.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

'Here comes the cavalry'.

'Harry my boy!'

'What on earth!'

'Pup are you ok?!'

'Totally fine, aren't we mate? Oh headmaster, I've got a letter here regarding dropping out of Hogwarts. It's just not working out for me'.

'Me too sir, got my grandmother to sign it'.

'Boys!'

'Harry!'

'Now Harry it is the responsibility of your magical guardian to make those decisions for you'.

'Precisely sir. You'll get all the paperwork within the hour. Coming mate?'

'Right behind you'.

CRACK! CRACK!

'Where did they learn to apparate?!'

OOO

'I think you like her mate'.

'Shut up Harry!'

'What's wrong with liking her? Luna's really sweet'.

'Yeah I know. I'll get in touch with her after we get settled. What about you?'

'Nah. I've got plenty of time. I'll concentrate on my exams. Girls will come later'.

'You reckon Madam Bones will have the rest of the deatheaters by now?'

'I already got notification that Pettigrew's been caught'.

'That's great Harry! Sirius will be pleased'.

'I wouldn't know. He and Remus want Harry Potter the son of the magnificent James. They don't want just Harry. No-one did. No-one ever did, but you'.

'You still planning on travelling the world?'

'You still planning on coming with me?'

Neville sniggered and slapped his mate on the back.

'I'm right behind you Harry'.


End file.
